


All is Forgiven

by Protagonist_Scum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Han Solo Death Scene, Heavy Angst, Or rather my attempt at it, Star Wars AU, The Force Awakens AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protagonist_Scum/pseuds/Protagonist_Scum
Summary: Takashi Shirogane, smuggler, war general, father, he finally gets to meet his son for one last time.Keith Kogane, war monger, someone who has lost his way, son of a Princess and a smuggler, he finally gets to meet his father one last time.





	

“Keith!”

 

“Takashi Shirogane, I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time.”

 

There was only one Pidge and Lance could do.

 

_ They could only watch. _

 

Pidge could only glance at Lance who stood beside her, she didn’t want to look at the sight he was looking at. In the end, she was unable to stop herself from looking down at the platform below them.

 

There stood the Rebel General, there stood the famous smuggler, there stood Takashi Shirogane. The years only did him so much, he had aged rather well despite constant stress of being a smuggler. 

 

A considerably younger man stood across from him. He was a  _ coldblooded murder _ . Pidge had seen him in action on her first mission. They were given orders to slaughter innocents for no good reason. This sith deserved nothing from Shiro, but, Shiro looked at him with great concern concern.

 

It worried her. 

 

“Take off that mask. You don’t need it.”

 

The young man, didn’t remove the mask right away. He only asked a question. “And what will you see if I do?”

 

She spared a look around. Herself and Lance weren’t the only ones who just stopped to watch the scene play out before them.

 

Takashi’s co-pilot, Matthew Holt was watching with great intent, his blaster ready. The look in his eye screamed one thing to Pidge.  _ Hesitance.  _ About what? She didn’t know.

 

Lance’s intent look upon Keith Kogane and Takashi Shirogane meant several things. He knew something she didn’t. This was a rescue mission to get Lance’s sorry ass back from the Galra Empire, who knows what he learned while in their hands. Who knows what that son of a bitch did to her friend.

 

“I’ll see the face of my son!”

 

Dear god, she was worried.

 

There was only silence as the cold blooded killer reached up and took off his mask. That expression screamed fury. Pidge could feel it in waves. She wanted to turn and run. Lance’s hold tightened around her arm. He felt it to.

 

Purple eyes that could stare into the soul. She could only guess what it felt like to be at the receiving end of that stare.  _ Terrifying.  _ The look Lance had only solidified that thought. 

 

_ Silence is what filled the air. _

 

_ It felt like forever.  _

 

_ An eternity.  _

 

“Your son is gone,” Keith’s words sliced through the silence, even then, his voice continued to turn the silence into shreds. “He was weak and foolish. Like his father, so, I destroyed him.”

 

Pidge’s trained eye saw Takashi recoil for a millisecond. That moment was weakness was soon gone. Once again stood a man who was concerned for his all. All he wanted to do was to take care of his son. 

 

They all watched as Takashi took a few steps forward to his son, only rebutting what his son had just uttered to him. “That’s what Haggar wants you to believe.” 

 

Keith could only stare at his father, not having much of a response as he listened to his words. Those words held no meaning to him. His son was dead. It was as simple as that. Keith Kogane. The son of Princess Allura of Altea and Takashi Shirogane was dead. No mere words were ever going to change that. That’s what he thought at least. 

 

“But it’s not true,” Takashi paused for a second, allowing himself to finish speaking. “My son is alive.”

 

“No,” The answer he received was quick and to the point. It was as if he hadn’t thought about it. As if it was the simple truth. “The supreme leader is wise.”

 

The answer Keith was given was nearly as quick as the one he had given to his father, “Haggar is using you for your power.” Takashi’s voice stayed level, all he wanted was to have his son back. “Once she gets what she wants, she’ll crush you.” 

 

The monster’s face stayed in the same frown, but he looked as if he was going to step back from his father’s approach. Willing himself to stay there and face him. Maybe he hated this as much as everyone else did. Still, no words left his mouth. 

 

“You know it’s true.”

“It’s too late,” There was emotion in that. There was emotion in his voice.

 

Maybe. Just maybe they had a shot with Takashi’s words.

 

He only took one step closer, they weren’t all that far away now. “No it’s not. Leave here with me. _ Come home _ .”

 

There was more silence. 

 

More nothing.

 

There was just the sound of the wind flowing through the doors. A constant whooshing sound.

 

_ “I miss you.” _

 

Pidge wasn’t sure what answer she was expecting, nor did Lance. They just stood there watching with their mouths shut. Lance would continue to glance back at the star. Once they ran out of light. They were quiznaked. 

 

The words that left Keith’s mouth quickly caught their attention once again. Getting antsy about the star wouldn’t help them when their pilot was down there and speaking to a monster… A monster who was his son. 

 

“I’m being torn apart.”  _ He was. It was painfully obvious. _

 

He looked like he was ready to shatter like glass _.  _

The look of concern only grew upon Takashi’s face. It looked as if he was struggling to not grab his son and to hug him . To promise him that he’ll be safe. To promise him he was home. To promise him that he has nothing to worry about. To promise that he’d be there. 

 

“I want to be free of this pain,” Purple eyes glanced at the ground before meeting the supportive grey ones. “I know what I have to do… I don’t know if I have the strength to do it.”

 

It was evident that Takashi was going to help, but Keith still asked the question, “Will you help me?”

 

The answer was painfully clear.

 

“Yes. Anything.”

 

The helmet that covered was dropped to the ground. A loud thump echoing throughout the whole room. 

Tension was heavy in the air. It surrounded them. You could probably cut it with a knife. It only got thicker as Keith took out his weapon, a stable of the jedi, his lightsaber. 

 

The light behind Lance and Pidge was fading. The star was almost gone. They have to set off the bombs and leave right now if they want any chance to live. If they didn’t hurry the Rebel base would be blown to bits with the rest of the planet. Much like the other planets. One shot from the Galran war ship could destroy a whole solar system. They had to get the quiznak out of dodge. Preferably sooner rather than later. 

 

The weapon resting in Keith’s hands as he held it out to his father, Takashi in turn placed on of his hands on weapon, not taking it away, but holding it. Grey once again met purple, and grey knew exactly what to do.

 

To the untrained eye or to those at an improper angle were unable to see what truly happened. Pidge and Lance didn’t see the small detailed that changed this. Matthew didn’t see this small detailed. Yet, Takashi and Keith did.

 

_ “Goodbye, Keith.” _

 

No one saw Takashi press the button on the lightsaber. Nobody saw him ending his own life to help his son. 

 

The red blade went straight through his organic body, a pained look sitting upon the smuggler’s face. Once the lightsaber was through him, Keith let his rage take over the emotions on his face, stabbing it further into his father.

 

Lance and Pidge screamed from where they are, but they could do nothing. They could only watch in horror. Matthew yelled out, looking about ready to fire, to kill the coldblooded murder. To stop him from ever killing another person again. 

 

“No!”

 

A simple no wouldn’t be able to change anything. The act has been done. It was too late.

 

Purple met up with grey once again, both were in pain, both for many reasons. There was one thing Keith had to say to his father. One last thing that would put an end to all of this. This was the end, was it not? 

 

“Thank you.”

 

Tears were streaming down Lance’s cheek, while Pidge was in utter shock. Tears that threatened to come down were already streaming. They all watched in horror was the blade was pulled out of him, Takashi still stood there in front of his son. No hatred in eyes. Only regret.

 

The all watched in shock as Takashi’s hand came up and caressed Keith’s cheek, allowing his last moments of being alive, his last moments to look at his son that he failed to save. He might not be the one to save him, but he would not have the same fate as his grandfather. Keith deserved better than that. With that, one gentle push from his son sent him falling over the side.

 

_ “Goodbye, father.” _

  
_ “I forgive you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was going to be a crack fic where Lance watches Keith takes off his helmet and go "Oh no he's hot.
> 
> We can all see how this turned out. This is more or less turned into an agnsty thing in which Shiro dies and no one is happy. I was going to have Matthew shoot him like Chewy shot Kylo Ren but I decided against that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this generally useless and not so very angsty drabble. If you send me/comment an AU I might write a short drabble if it interests me.
> 
> A Miraculous AU may be in your future.


End file.
